Fuufs
by TwystedCareBear
Summary: Four girls find that being a fan of Tokyo Mew Mew may expand to new levels Yay? But are they ready? No Is the world ready? Not at all! But that's what makes it fun Yet scary. Guest stars, I hopethT TO BE SAFE.
1. Will Dreams Come True?

Sword-chan- HI HI! –wave- It's the return of FOOFS. . Grr… Madi's like 'I wanna be a ba-a-at' and… Bah. Whiner.

Kishuu- Bats are creepy. –shudder-

Sword-chan- But you attacked with bat… Things… Once.

Kishuu- Exactly o-O

Sword-chan- LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! Nyip!

Kishuu- I pray the readers never live to actually SEE the pose you just striked.

Sword-chan- Once my scanner is fixed… One day, I'll fill my DeviantART gallery… One day… Oh yeah! I'm so cool now. I got a Live**Strong** bracelet that says **PURITY**. Sept the tag said **POWERBAND (Insert random 80's pattern here. RAWK! FUNK!)**… Eh. I got one (It's black and says STABIBILITY)for this kid in my class my mom thinks is a nice kid… And since we lost that wristband that said U.S.A on it and cost 50 cents… We felt bad.

Kishuu- Weird, didn the bracelet cost 2 bucks?

Sword-chan- HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Kishuu- I wasn't stalking you and waiting for the exact moment to kill you!

Sword-chan- Oh, good, cause that'd just be weird! Well… I still felt bad, so we found the turny machine thingy and got one, hoping for the U.S.A one (Kray… The kid, is really patriotic. Idiot.)… No luck. Red, and ugly on its own. Tried again… Plain black. SCHOOL COLORS! XD

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Wah. HOWEVER, I own me… And my friends (Sophia Wataame Ali Keki Madi Kashi) own themselves! I just picked out food names for em! Oh… And Love Love Shine belongs to Kosaka Riyu and her record label :-D I love that song… I think it kinda shows .; I translated some of it… The part about 'God please send me some courage' or something! I TRANSLATED IT! YAY!

_Pay no attention to my smiling face! (Let's go!)_ (I think I translated that bit wrong. Why shouldn't they pay attention to her smiling face? Eh. The Let's Go kinda helps…!)

X.x.X

"Sleepy…" mumbled the brunette known and feared as Chitoseame, rubbing her eyes.

"I told'ya to skip health class and sleep, but nooo, you just HAD to know why we don't need the… The… The, uh, WHATCHAMAKALLIT!" retorted the hyper strawberryblonde, Wataame, only to have her sentence smashed in with Keki's.

"I used to know this one… Um, um, um… Hang on a sec…" she twirled a blond hair around her finger thoughtfully, looking to Kashi for help.

"I don't know it," muttered the slightly depressing brunette, flecking her eyes from side to side. Chitoseame randomly fell down, as she often did.

"SHINY THINGS!"

"Chitou…" (A/N- Okay, so CHITO is Japanese for a bit… Like a horse bit. But… FORGET IT! I ADDED A U AT THE END! MWAHAHA!) whined Kashi, "Last time your 'shiny' was an old nail, then a puddle of oil, and then that lady's metal HIP. This can't be too important," But the idiot heard not, and started to poke the 'shiny'.

"THEY BE CUTE!" she chirped, picking them up for all to see. A red and white bow, a ring with a black-purple, ominous looking stone, a blue-white snowflake-shaped charm, and a dusty orange chain.

"THEY BE CUTE!" Wataame echoed, taking the charm, "Nyo!"

"Wataame-chan, you aren't a cat…" mumbled Keki, taking the chain from Chitou's hand and putting it on.

"So?"

"So, you can't go saying 'NYO!' if you aren't the animal who makes the sound!" Kashi chose to break in at that exact moment with negativity and said,

"Who are we kidding? We're not animals at all…" Chitou glared at her, having the not-right mind to yell 'HAGERNAGERSHMWARZ!' and hit her.

"HAGERNGERSHMWARZ!" yelled Chitou, raising her hands over her head and bringing them down on Kashi's head. The remaining two 'shinies' fell to the ground.

"WHAT IN THE 7TH WONDER OF THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR? I MEAN REALLY!" she yelled, waving her hands about, something she never did, for emphisis.

"For supportin' Kagomaru pairings!" Chitou, when she likes InuYasha, is a diehard Kagoyasha shipper. So naturally, Kashi had to do the mature thing- Hit her back, which earned her the blessing of Chitou's knee in her shin- Chitou has very sharp-ish knees. Before she had a chance to get bitten, Chitou scooped up the bow and ran towards her apartment building.

Keki sighed and continued the trek towards hers and Wataame's house as Kashi took the ring and sprinted up two streets to her own.

X.x.X

The clock ticked it's way towards dawn while Chitou danced around a flower-relic in her dreams.

"Oh, oh Hana-chan, Hana-chan!" sing-songed Dream-Chitoseame, but was sadly interupted by a change of scenery.

"Dratish, nyip. There's nothing Hana-chan-ish about a blue-green-pink… Space with bubbles… BUBBLES! Poke, poke, poke… Nyip! YOU DON'T POP! Eh?" black-brown eyes turned to the side, facing this fox looking thing.

"Cute, nyip!" she cheered, "Come to Chitou, nyip…" When the fox-like thing didn't move, she inquired ever so intelligently,

"Nyip? Fooooooxxxx?" It charged towards her, and oddly enough dissolved in her, merged with her- Then she knew. _Lesser panda_ (Otherwise known as Red Panda -.-;)

X.x.X

"Lassie… Thunderbird… PICKLES! I didn't do it…" mumbled Keki, kicking in her sleep, standing on the edge of dream realm…

"Eh? Bubbles? Where'd me consolation prize go…? Waah…" pouted the blonde-blue-eyed girl, looking strangely 5-year-oldish. _Clip, clop, clip, clop…_Her eyes went wide.

"HORSE!" screamed she, jumping up to meet it. The horse shook it's head, as if to say 'I'm here for a reason. Act like it'.

"Here, boy…" she mumbled, and for no particular reason, "Przewalski's horse,"

She just barely noticed it vanish inside of her.

X.x.X

"I was having a perfectly nice, dark dream…" muttered- Guess who?- Kashi bitterly.

"These bubbles are weird…" she poked them, not at all seeming surprised that they didn't pop. _Might as well wait for the whatever it is that's coming… _she thought to herself, sitting down.

Catching a glimpse of reddish brown fur, the girl stood, listening to the _pad pad_ of its paws. By know you people should know what happens, or your just stupid. Animal merges with person, person realizes the animals exact name. Blah. In this case it's a Mexican Grey Wolf. (A/N- O-O I just noticed. It's middle name is the same as Madi/Kashi's… o-o; Cause her brothers name is Graydon- or is it Greydon?-, and she was born when he was like, what, 7? Her parents didn't know what her middle name should be, so they asked him… And he said- What a genius- GREY! Erm, or GWEY. Whatever)

X.x.X

She closed her eyes.

"SEEING NO EVIL!" Wataame shouted.

"HEARING NO EVIL!" she covered her ears.

"Speaking no ev—CUTE!" her hand dropped from her mouth as a clean, white puffball walked into view, looking quite bothered to have been pushed into some tween's dream randomly and being pushed into her DNA.

"Ehmagod! You're… Um, um… You're a… YOU'RE AN ARCTIC FOX! … Ow…"

X.x.X

For two seconds, Chitou found herself in the velvety space where you don't remember anything except that you just woke up, before the dream comes back to you (Notice how this space is so short after a nightmare envolving men with red beards, Santa Clause, and a loaf of bread?). Groaning, she rolled out of bed- litterally-, and, after getting attacked by her blanket, sat down at the computer. SOMEONE had to be online… Maybe Akamura would have insomnia again…

_Akamura, Akamura, Akamura… Sigh… Isn't Akamura the BEST name? Oh, how I long to call him by his first name… Akamura Kami… Sigh…_ Mentally gushed Chitou, almost forgetting her dream. She would have, too, unless she hadn't been attacked by three IMs the moment she signed on.

SunSunSunnyDay- I HAD THE WEIRDEST DREAM! Nyo! Should probably give nyo up, though… 

**AllShallSuffer-** I had a scarily bright dream. So did the others.

**QuarterHorse**- Weird dream. Wild horse. Non-popping bubbles.

Irritated at the sudden wave of messages, she sent out a chat invitation, starting to long for her warm bed.

SunSunSunnyDay- Hey Chitou! 

**AllShallSuffer- I want to go to bed…**

**QuarterHorse- Anyone heard of Przwalski's horses? (Spell check that!)**

**SunSunSunnyDay- I think I have. They only exsist in zoos now… ;.;**

**TravelingCarnival- Hi, me too, yes, and I know! I had this weird dream to… Wonder what it means…**

**QuarterHorse- It's like… It's like… Um um um…**

**TravelingCarnival- TOKYO MEW MEW! Episode one! o(-)o o(-.-)o Masaya was so stupid in that episode… Like all the others.**

**SunSunSunnyDay- I LIKE MASAYA! He and Ichigo BELONG together…**

**AllShallSuffer- o(O-o)o What…**

**QuarterHorse- AGH!**

**TravelingCarnival- -hits Wataame with bat- Anyways…**

**SunSunSunnyDay- XD What if we're all Mews! XD**

**AllShallSuffer- Nooo… I couldn't be able to take the cute outfits and stuff…**

**QuarterHorse- But you love Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**AllShallSuffer- Doesn't mean I wanna live it…**

**TravelingCarnival- Um… Kays… o(o-o;)o I'm out.**

**TRAVELINGCARNIVAL HAS LEFT ROOM**

TRAVELINGCARNIVAL HAS SIGNED OFF 

Chitou had developed a terrible habit of talking to herself while waiting for her computer to shut down. Not like she didn't talk to herself when she wasn't.

"Crazy people…" she muttered, tempoairily forgetting she was 'somewhat' crazy herself, "I'll never get enough sleep… At least tomorrow be Saturday…" stumbling in the darkness, Chitou made her way to her bed. Crawling under the sheets, she mumbled,

"Time for sleep…"

The sleep was dreamless.

X.x.X

Sword-chan- That was muchos better -nod-

Kishuu- Hmm… Who is Akamura supposed to be modeled after?

Sword-chan- Jell-O-chan o-o I tried to match names best I could… John means 'Lord is gracious' and Kami means 'Lord'… Heh heh.

Kishuu- Clever. What about….

Sword-chan- SHADDUP! Anyways, I hope you read and review… No chapter two till I get 5 reviews. I feel so cheap for doing this…

Kishuu- It's not gonna work.

Sword-chan- That's what you think. . Off to drown in The White Stripes. I've gotten really into them… Oh, and I was watching really, really old All That episodes (I'm a sucker for em. I watched them all the time, like religiously, biological clock that said 'ALL THAT'S ON!')… Da Brat was performing, and it's kinda sad how she changed so much… Some people don't think so but… I kinda do.

Kishuu- I didn't think you would be the type to listen to hip-hop…

Sword-chan- Why? O-o

Kishuu- Um, well, you spend a lot of your time… -sigh- Oh, never mind.

Sword-chan- ANYWAYS! I'm out.


	2. All That StarWishing Worked! YAY, NYIP!

Sword-chan- We're baaack! (Poltergeist play on)

Kishuu- I hated that movie…

Sword-chan- Which one?

Kishuu- ALL OF THEM! They were scary…

Sword-chan- That series was like the REVOLUTION of thrillers! Actually… It was more like the first one was the freakiest, the second one was the weirdest, and the third was the scariest.

Kishuu- They all sound like you… Freaky, weird, scary…

Sword-chan- HEY! –kick- Anyways, thanks for your reviews, guys! - I know my updates have been choppy but… ;.; I'm getting on the computer less and less, but I can start habits as soon as I break them.

Kishuu- In other words?

Sword-chan- Most of my habits I can break and start like mageek.

Kay, REVIEWS! (I know there was only 4 and I said 5, but whatever. Long reviews count for two?)

**Sophia: **It's Wataame… -tears-

**Mermaid-Halfbreed:** ITS KAWAII! YAAAY! Thankyou kindly for your promise. –bow- Shiny comments are FUN! .

**Nyaa-Neko: **Oh that reminds me! This was inspired by Mew Dream World, the whole 'Me and friendlies are meeeeewwwwss!' thing. Heh… I forgot that. Or did I? Meh. Kaynersh, I dunno if they have it in dictionaries, but I HOPE they do… But for ye who don't have dictionaries or links to good online ones…

Chitoseame- Is a red and white striped candy the give out at childrens festivals. It symbolizes her two personalities- Pure and childish (White) and strangly… Depressed. (Red). And her costume colors!

Keki- CAKE! I used the name Keki waaay back when, before I came to fanfic… On a cheap script fanfic on my diary. But, Keki ended up looking JUSS like Berri, cuz I saw a Berri The Sims 1 skin on Happy Sims before I knew about Mew Mew A La Mode.

Kashi- Pastry. I named her last cause there really wasn't much food that sound like Madi, but I just randomly typed in random stuffs and Kashi sounded pretty close.

Wataame- Cotton Candy. She IS kinda Cotton Candyish, ne?

Sorry it's all fastish, but, ne. I suck at transformy parts… And battles, but oh wellsie. I love the animals. Thank Sophia for it- I gave her pictures and she sorta forced me to make certain people certain animals. Keki was pretty much the only one we both agreed on (I wanted to be an abynissian shrew mouse thing, but I guess the panda is ok. I didn't really wanna make her Arctic Fox cause I knew someone who took that already… But NO, she just had to be it. Oh wells… Sorry, Mew Mew Alliance Forum Person Whos Name I Forgotteh.)

I DO GOOD WORK! Yaaay. Speaking of no cats… -shifty eyes- You'll see.

**Naoko Tasaki: **I am? Oh! I am!

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew OR Mew Mew A La Mode OR Happy Sims OR The Sims 1 or 2. I own copies of all expansions and standalones, though. Except Hot Date. Bleh. Inspiration for this fic goes to Mew Satou for 'Mew Mew Dream World' (Though I hope my ficcie turns out slightly differant) and Kingdom Hearts. In no way am I affilated with Mia Ikumi or Reiko Yoshida. Nope, not Tokyopop, Ribbon, or whomever did the anime either. If I was, 4-Kids would NEVER have gotten their puny little hands on Tokyo Mew Mew in the first place. Oh, and I'm only a fan of Satou-chan's, a reviewer… And a Sori (KairiXSora) supporter! Hee hee.

X.x.X

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up… Wake… U-up!"_ chirped the Hello Kitty clock that Keki had once thrown at Chitou in hopes of excorsizing it, saying that it was demented in the first place. Much to the cats disgrace, Chitou only uncurled herself from her little ball and went on snoozing- That is, until a foot dug into her side.

"NIIIIYYYYIIIIIPPPP!" she screamed, getting a sudden gust of energy. Lord knows how she did, since it was 5 AM. She looked around the dim room.

"Ello? Who kicked me? Oooh Benu, if you did it I'll KILL YOU, nyip!"

"Heh? This is the Akaissei residence?"

"Wathaheck? Yersh, who are you?"

"Drat… I hopped, I HOPPED the first would be intelligent,"

"Watcha mean? Who are you? Nyip, are you a dream?" Chitou's vision cleared and she could see a lanky figure in the shadows. It tilted it's head upwards and mumbled,

"What is life but a dream upon the dream of all?"

"I dunno. Life? Who are you?" Chitou demanded, growing tired of asking the question and not being answered.

"Oh, yes…" the figure bowed, "Hoshikado… Senjo Hoshikado,"

"ELF? You're an ELF?" Chitou cried excitedly, having much wondered if their ears resembled Kishuu and company's. (Senjo means Elf or nymph… Or fairy o-o)

"No, of course not!" snapped Hoshikado, already losing his patience.

"Then you're human?" inquired Chitou, sitting up in bed.

"Well, sort of, I guess…"

"Oh,"

"What do you mean 'Oh'?"

"Well, that's BORING! I mean, I'm a human, you're SOMEWHAT a human but your name is ELF… That reminds me…" she hopped out of bed to her computer, hurridly turning it on and typing an e-mail that said 'Elfy elfy elfy elfy… ELFY! Elfy elfy elfy elfy… ELFY!' over and over and over.

"Who's… What's ELFY?"

"Oh, it's just something to annoy some easily annoyed person in my class,"

"Spam?"

"Yep…" she swiveled around in her chair and found herself face to face with Hoshikado. She gasped, realizing she didn't know who he was.

"WHO ARE YOU? No, no, I already know that! Why are you here?"

"Akaissei…" he began, biting on a finger.

"Please, call me Chitoseame," she insited, "And don't bite to hard, nyip. You'll break your finger offies,"

"Um, okay. Chitoseame, you found those objects, yes?"

"The shiny?" she picked up the bow, which she had set on top of her moniter.

"Yeah, that… Normal people can't see them, but you did… You were drawn to them like moth to light,"

"My friends saw 'em too, nyip,"

"But you _found_ them,"

"Yeah. On the ground. Next to a dead worm."

"Yes, next to a dead worm!"

"With guts spilling out,"

"Spare me the details? And—"

"No,"

"Huh?"

"No, I won't spare you the details. His once pink outter part was purply brown, and his guts were a charming mauveish color,"

"Nice… As I was saying. Whoever _saw_ them _first_… They're the first of the new generation of meta humans… You, Chitoseame, you're…" -at this point the strange boy was getting quite excited and bouncing a little- "You're somewhat like Usagi… Or… Or…"

"I don't read Sailor Moon anymore, nyip," Chitou pointed out gravely, "Do you?"

"Um… Ah… NO! That stuff has SHOUJO in the title for a reason!" he insisted hastily. Chitou looked up slyly at him.

"Sure you don't," she retorted as he looked around the room for other examples.

"Or Ichigo!"

"ICHIGO! Nyip! I love Tokyo Mew Mew! I hate Mew Mew Power… Hiss…" she considered, "But I think Purin's my favorite character…"

"Alright, you're like Purin,"

"But Retasu has the coolest hair and costume,"

"So you're like Retasu?"

"Nah, Minto has the coolest weapon… I love archery… Then again, Ichigo's Bell Bell looks awesome, too, and it's little wing thing when it v ups is cool…"

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! You're like all of them in one conveniant package,"

"So I'm a package now? Nyip, how rude!"

"NO! You're… You're you!"

"Oh… I thought I was a meta-human… Nyip-o…"

"You are, but you're still Chitoseame Akaissei, right?"

"I thought I was all the Mew Mews?"

"STOP BEING DIFFICULT!"

"But I always play Kingdom Hearts on the easy level… Cause I suck…"

"You give me headaches…"

"Why didn't you say so? I'll let you talk, nyip,"

"In short, you're a… A Mew Mew…"

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" chirped the clock again. Chitou explained gravely,

"It does that every 9 minutes unless I turn it off," she turned the knob in the back and it stopped.

"Why do you get up at 5 anyways?" Hoshikado inquired curiously, "That's… Odd for a 12-year-old-girl,"

"Wellsie, nyip, I need to get ready for _Tottoko Hamutaro_! They show it with less commercials in the mornin',"

"But it runs at 7?"

"Hey, if you ain't human, how do you know this?"

"I'm human, more or less… I guess I'm more like a wizard who pops in the human world,"

"… That's nice?" Chitou asked, totally clueless, causing her visitor to let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, it's annoying when you have someone to look after… Or someone**_s_**. There _are_ more of you, you know," he paused and waited for her reply.

"Because I need to shower, that's why. HAPPY?" she jumped on from the chair, "So NOSY!"

"What are you TALKING ABOUT?"

"You asked 'Why do you get up at 5?'… Oh, and after my shower I brush my teeth, then I get into my Bijou costume… With this system, I've never missed an episode!"

"That's about to cha—"

"NOOO! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" and the next thing Hoshikado knew, Chitou's balled fists were beating against him, without inflicting much pain. Huffing with the effort that is pushing a naturally hyper girl who is depressed by sugar and caffeine, which is especially difficult when she hasn't had her morning sugar wind-down, he wondered how he had gotten into this- I quote his thoughts- 'Unbearable predicament'. Sadly, he'd never find out… One second he was a normal guy, wherever he came from, and the next the Head Of Protection was throwing him onto Earth to scatter items around and sneak into tweenage girls homes. _Noooo._

X.x.X

Chitou sipped her coffee slowly, calming herself.

"So whaddo I need to do?" she asked, adding a couple lumps of sugar and watching it dissolve in obvious amusement.

"1- Find team members," Hoshikado said in an official tone, his eyes solemn.

"Easy enough… It's the people who found the items, nyip? They were with me,"

"There are about 5 or 6 members… How many friends found them?"

"Um… 4, counting… Me,"

"So it ain't easy,"

"Drat," Chitou mumbled, "There isn't enough sugar in this coffee!" As much as it annoyed him that Chitou wasn't dratting about finding the others, Hoshikado continued while stirring his mint tea (He can't take coffee)

"Two," he continued, "Fight off—"

"THE ALIENS!" Chitou sang excitedly, waving her arms, and as punishment for happiness her bare elbow landed in it. Naturally, it didn't hurt since Chitou likes cold coffee. With a sparkle in her eye she inquired about their hawtness. This seemed really, really stupid to the boy, but he answered anyways.

"First off, they aren't aliens… They… Damn, they ARE aliens! And I don't know,"

"Anything else? The coffee is kicking in," she yawned to prove her point.

"Yes, one more… You need to accept your responsibilites. This is not a game… This is…" he paused for dramatic effect.

"A DREAM COME TRUE!" squealed the girl, taking advantage of his love for drama. She bounced around the room while Hoshikado crumpled in a little ball, but soon un-crumpled himself and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Ssh! I forgot… You have PARENTS! In this HOUSE!" he hissed. Chitou just shrugged and said,

"I do this every morning, nyip! They get used to it," she frowned, "Speaking of parents, how am I gonna pull this Mew thing off without them finding out? I mean, they'd get all pro-tec-tive if they knew…"

"Dawn, midnight, weekend excuses… The ship travels fast,"

"Ship? We get to saaaiiilll?"

"It's a **rocketship**, not boat… Actually, it's more like a capsule traveling at near light speed… Or maybe I'm just bragging? Hmmm…"

"You analyze to much," mumbled Chitou under her breath.

"Huh… What? Never mind- A lot of the battle will be in other realms,"

"YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT, NYIP!" shouted Chitoseame, who wouldn't care normally, but really needed an excuse to scream every now and again. Now, Chitoseame shouting is blood curdling, nerve wrenching, and a little frightening, and Hoshikado, who was pretty quiet, was frightened more than the a pre-schooler usually is (That's saying quite a lot).

"sorry" Hoshikado whimpered, peeking out from under the table, which he had dived under during the last 54 seconds.

"OH WELLS! Let's get to the living room… _Hamutaro_ is starting!"

X.x.X

_Momma, Poppa,_

_I went to Keki's for a bit. Be back around noon! (We have uber 'special' people stuff to do!)_

_Luv,_

_Chitou_

X.x.X

Chitou skipped ahead of Hoshikado (Whom she had nicknamed Seijo-momo. Elf-peach. Or Elf-pink. Or Pink-Elf. But I like the first and last most…), singing a little song to herself. The 'I-am-a-human-but-not-really' boy couldn't help but wonder why she insisted on acting so much like a 5-year-old. All of the sudden (What a wonderful sentence beginning, eh?) there was a loooouuuud crash and two high pitched screams, intertwining with one-another. Seijo broke into a run, fearing Chitou was dead and the leader would be go fuuf… But no. Something much, much worse.

Two.

Scary.

Giggling evilly.

Pre-teen girls.

Chitou and Keki.

And what's worse, another one stepped out from behind a tree… Then another from behind a small rock (She looked sleepy)

"STAMPEDE!" he screamed, running from the definatly not stampeding girls. Chitou caught him by the collar.

"Eh! Where are you going? These are my friends…"

"Likewise…" he muttered.

"Hmm? What was that? Got somat to say?" the one that came from behind a tree chirped. _Oh no, she's just like Chi—_But no. He couldn't even finish his thought, for the first other girl he saw- Keki, he guessed- hopped on his shoulders.

"Piggy back!" she barked, taking out a tree branch and trying to use it as a whip.

"But I dun wann—"

"**PIGGY BACK!**" she thundered, louder than the thunder the word comes from. (Loud.)

"OFF, MORTAL!" he screamed, a strange gleam in his eyes, as he threw her off his back. Keki looked offended, but thought naught of it and skipped off towards Kashi (Whom had crawled out from behind the rock after a nap)… But then she just went right back to Hoshikado, for Kashi came towards him, too.

"… Hello…" said she quizzically, tilting her head in wonder (She be thinking 'Chitou got a boyfriend?')… Chitoseame, realizing this predicament, suddenly snapped out of her day dream and took the job of introductions. She gestured to each girl,

"Wataame, Keki, and Kashi. You don't need to know last names…"

"I already know them," he interjected.

"Creepy!" Keki squawked (Yes, squawked. Since she barked before, why shouldn't she squawk?) Kashi backed away. "You just SQUAWKED, Keki-chan,"

"But I BARKED, so why can't I SQUAWK?"

"No, you shouted," Wataame informed them all.

"IT'S A SQUAWK!" Chitou argued, unkannily sounding like a docter announcing a baby's gender.

"SHOUT!" screamed both Kashi and Wataame. Surprisingly, Kashi was louder than Wataame, which instantly told all that Kashi'd have a sore throat for a while. Chitou gritted her teeth and stamped her foot on the ground.

"SHADDUP! I NEED TO INTRODUCE AND STUFF!" she cleared her throat.

"All, this is Seijo-momo,"

"Hosikado Seijo," said Seijo-Momo (Seijo- HOSHIKADO TO YOU, AUTHORESS! DIE!) irritabily.

"Hoshikado Seijo, then," agreed Chitou, not at all offended, "And he's—"

"You're boyfriend!" said her friends in unison.

"Nooo. He's—"

"My ride to school?" Keki asked hopefully (Seijo shook his head and kicked her)

"If I threatan to hug him, nyip," Chitou sighed, "Anyways, he's the guy who's gonna help me find meh mew mew team! NIIIYIIP!"

"YOU'RE A MEW MEW?" the group of not-there-when-it-was-5-AM friends scream-asked. Chitou blushed and attempted to be cute by making her foot pop a little and putting her hand behind her head (No succsess).

"Didn't I tell you, nyip? Lesser panda girl, at your service!" she bowed for effect then drew herself up to her full height, "And you are, too… Seijo, I think you know who's who… Nyip, cause I don't,"

"Oh. Yeah… Erm, Wataame, isn't it?" the lanky-ish boy faltered, bringing to life his habit of forgetting names as soon as he learned them.

"No, I'm Keki," said Wataame matter-of-factly.

"Oh, sorry, you're a Pzrwalski's horse,"

"YAY!" cheered Keki, "I'm a horse!"

"But I thought YOU were Keki—Um, girl-with-large-pupils?"

"HEY!"

"Sorry…"

"Nah, I'm Kashi,"

"Oh… Well then you're a Mexican Red Wolf…"

"But I wanted to be a bat…" whined the real Kashi, sulking.

"Wait? You're not Kashi, either? THEN YOU'RE WATAAME!"

"YES! What am I?"

"An arctic fox,"

"THOSE THINGS ARE SO PUFFY AND CUTE! WHEE!"

"Glad to see SOMEONES happy…" Kashi mumbled, not glad at all.

Hoshikado sighed, considering suicide for a breif moment.

X.x.X- The End! –X.x.X

Sword-chan- I hope you liked. Lotsa dialouge in this one… Kinda annoyed me, though. I usually don't do that.

Kishuu- Chitou didn't say 'nyip' so much… Who's Hoshikado modeled after?

Sword-chan- Why do you always ask that? o-O Um, probably Henry from Girl, 15, Charming But Insane, except with a shorter temper.

Kishuu- I haven't read that book… -cry-

Sword-chan- THEN READ IT! –hits him with hardcover copy of book- Please review and maaaaybe review? (Since you've already read it, then that's the use of the other 'R')

Oh, and I hope you get rest and relaxation in the future! . Ja matte ne!


	3. A Fight! A Fight! Seijo Talks A Lot!

Sword-chan- Meep. I haven't updated FUUFs in a while. But, eh…

I sort of haven't been exactly friends with the person Kashi's based on lately… So, ehm, I guess… I dunner. O.o

Kishuu- Why did you have to tell us that?

Sword-chan- IT JUST SEEMED RIGHT! So, um… Review replies -

**Amme Moto: Thanks for the offer! I may need some help making holiday mew mews for Festive (Title may change- Current ideas besides are HoliMew, and Ukareru,). Any ideas would be greatly appreciated by anyone. You get your name in the credits section!**

Kishuu- Oooh. Aaah.

Sword-chan- Shut _up_.

So, ehm, here ya go.

X.x.X

"Go fish!" Chitoseame shouted grandly, slapping her thigh, "I win!"

"Chitou-chan…" Kashi said carefully, "We aren't playing Go Fish. We're at Wataames. In her bedroom. Mister Hoshikado is kindly telling us about being meta humans," Keki and Wataame bobbed their heads. Seijo groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Okee, so we have to find the two other girls- There ARE two more, right?"

"…" was all Seijo didn't say, "…" he silenced again.

"OH NO!" Chitou screamed, "HE CAN'T TALK!"

Wataame made a o.0 face.

Keki started sobbing.

Kashi threw confetti boredly.

Chitou then pinched herself- Seijo took a deep breath and started to talk again.

"Well…" he mumbled, "Weeeeell… Ehm… There sort of may be more…" Chitoseame clapped her hands,

"Oh, fun!" she exclaimed in genuine happiness, "More people!" she poked Wataame and Keki with her hands and almost kicked Kashi with her foot to urge them to be stupid with her.

"Yep! More people we don't know!" Keki cheered, "Yaaay!"

"I second that motion!" Wataame shouted, having no idea that 'I second that motion' wasn't exactly the thing to say.

"Whoo," Kashi groaned. A moment of silence followed, only broken by Keki tapping her feet in the tune of 'My Sweetheart'. To everyones absolute HORROR, she began singing loudly

Off key

And HAPPILY.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

"My… SWEET… HEAWT! Doo doo doo doo doo dooo doooooooo! DOO DOO DOOT DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO… DOO DOO doooooo,"

Seijo cleared his throat.

"Now that we have that taken care of-" Keki beamed proudly-"I believe I should tell you the whole story,"

"I thought _I_ knew the whole story _already_?" whispered Chitou, pouting and bowing her head.

"No." said Seijo flatly. He cleared his throat impressivly again, and began 'the whole story'.

Let's all make popcorn (If you haven't already) and sit and read his little speech and pretend we're interested, yes?

"You all know that stars burst, correctly?"

"OHMIGOSH! THEY DO?" Chitou asked, "THAT'S… scary…"

"We learned it in science in third grade," Keki nodded.

"Yes… And when enough stars die…"

"So now they die?" Chitou shouted, "GREAT! JUST GREAT!"

"Sssh," Wataame hissed, "I want to learn this!"

"They make atoms," Seijo said, oblivious to Chitou's screaming, "Atoms make objects. And… Well, there are the stars human see and very, very rare stars- They form not atoms, but… Well, not _magic_, but something of it- Something more realistic, but still beyond humans knowledge.

"Those stars all seemed to burst at the same time… And… In short, a few thousand to million years later, these- your special objects- happened. See, usually, the basic elemants must be made, then be manufactured into materials, then objects, or something of that… But the stars did something only they can do. They're… Almost alive. They almost think and make before dieing.

"And as these stars are so rare- So… So advanced! They sensed the danger that is coming… They made this so much in advance… And somehow… Somehow, they were made so that only certain people could see them- Made so that those people would be drawn to them. You were drawn to them, as they to you." he paused, again for the drama. 3 of 4 of the girls started to clap.

"YAY! GOOD STORY!" Chitou cheered, but Seijo was still looking grave.

"HUSH," Keki snapped playfully, "He ain't done,"

"No, I'm not," Seijo answered, "There is the difficult part…

The items were scattered across the earth, but they can act as teleporters if needed… So the other team members will be in other realms." he stopped and held his silence for a very long time.

And longer.

And longer…

And sooo long Chitou started to squirm because she had sat still to long.

"Well?" Seijo finally asked. The panda girl brightened.

"Oh. You're done!" she exclaimed happily, having been with Seijo long enough to know when he paused it was just for drama.

"Yes," Seijo mumbled through gritted teeth, "I'm **done**," Wataame raised her hand, but didn't wait for permission to speak.

That's not respectful… Why, in MY day we waited for our mentors, who would be thought crazy by none other than nutzo tweenagers, to give us permission! Not that I've ever HAD one.

"O.Kee. So we go through all these alternate universes n' stuff," she said, moving her hands around to work the plan out, "And search for these people… And fight these… What ARE we fighting?"

"Aliens. Monsters."

"ARE THEY HAWT?" Wataame, Keki, and Kashi asked in unison.

"I… don't… KNOW," snapped Seijo quietly, however you do that.

"Aw. Then what's the point?"

"THEY'RE EVIL!"

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that…" There was a long pause, I guess where the girls were supposed to THINK about things- But they never really think much. Kashi piped up suddenly.

"Hang on a second!" she piped (I think she piped, anyways), "How do we KNOW you aren't a nutcase, eh?"

"Your dreams. Your objects." Seijo said blankly, shrugging his shoulders, "What more proof did you need?"

"I want to _see!_" she said.

"Trans…form…" Seijo mumbled.

"HOW!" Chitou jumped up.

"I KNOW HOW!"

"HOW!"

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, trying to be impressive like Seijo, "MEW MEW CHITOSEAME… METAMORPHI-SIS!"

And…

And…

And…

Absolutely nothing happened.

"Eh? It didn't work…" Chitou mumbled sadly, "Chitou is an IDIOT!" she fell onto Wataame's bed (It has a really fluffy matress o.0). Seijo stood up and shakily walked over to Chitou, reaching a hand out.

"It's o.k… It's not like you're surprising anyone," he said in a comforting tone, without doing much comforting, "It was a good try, anyways… No, that was in the manga- It may have been based on a real situation, but it's been kept secret in some parts," Chitou sat bolt right up,

"It's real?" she asked, already-wide eyes widening even more, "Really real?" Seijo bit his lip nervously,

"Sort of… There's a realm I know of where animal DNA isn't all that uncommon, and a few rare ones are born in time of need… Somehow, Yoshida and Ikumi knew about it and—Oh, what am I TALKING about? Just get up… We need to get going!"

"Hang on!" Wataame shouted. She pulled something out of her pocket and held it up like a long lost treassure.

"We need to set up the trick! Everyone, call your parents and tell them- Or their answering machine- that you're going to stay at Chitou's for the night!" Everyone agreed with the plan.

Eventually, Chitou picked up the phone and dialed, getting the answering machine.

"Hullo, I was just calling to say I'd be at Chi—" Wataame kicked her in the shins.

"You can't stay at your own house!" she hissed.

"Keki's, I mean, for the night," they'd gotten into the habit of staying over at each others houses so much their parents didn't call to check anymore when their children had left a note or a message saying they were at Wataame's, Keki's, Chitou's, or Kashi's. It was nearly ritual. The arctic fox infused girl smiled proudly,

"NOW we can get going!" she declared, equally as proud as her smile.

X.x.X

They were merrily skipping/walking while listening to Chitoseame sing the _Kingdom Hearts_ theme song (You know… 'When you walk away, you don't hear me say…' Utada Hikaru rocks. I have special connection to that song… See… When I was really little, before _Kingdom Hearts_ came out, before the song came out in America, I heard the song in my head. And started singing it. Whoo. Though I only knew up till 'Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…' Connection! CONNECTION! But I bore you. STORY TIME!), about ready to get on the ship thing that is supposed to take them to their realms so they can find other people and fight alien monster things and what not. Keki was galloping (Barking, squawking… Why not galloping?) along in front of them, but suddenly came to a hault. Poor, losing-his-sanity Seijo crashed right into her, and, being much taller then Keki, nearly toppled the blond over.

"Watch it!" snapped she, smoothing her long bangs. Our other blond (As of right now, there are two brunettes and two blondes. Seijo has black hair. Hee hee.) was happily trying to find an animal sound she liked, but this was a sudden noise! It needed her reply!

"What's the hold up, kuu kuu kuu!" she kuu'd, oblivious to the fact arctic foxes don't really make much kuu noises.

"We still don't know how to transform!" Keki realised, being the genius she is, realising things about twenty minutes late. All four girls turned to glare at Seijo.

"Oh," he said flatly, "I almost forgot. You guys have your items, right?"

"Um… I think I left mine at home…" Kashi grumbled.

"Same here!" chorused the remaining three. The boy sighed, raking his fingers through his floppy-ish hair.

"Check your pockets…" Since the objects were majeecal and junk, they could sort of pop in and stuff. Seijo hoped that was the case, anyways.

"HUZZAH!" Chitoseame cheered, "I have my bow thingie,"

"Charm ish here,"

"NECKLACE!"

"…Ring…"

"Good!" Seijo bounced a little, highly un-Seijo-ish. He quickly checked around to make no one was there, "Now hold it to in front of your eyes," the girls obeyed, and Seijo waited, hoping this would happen on its own.

"Mew Child Chitou… Morph!"

"Mew Child Keki! Morph!"

"Mew Child Wataame! Morrrrph!"

"Mew Child Kashi… Morph." There was a brief moment where the girls floated and Seijo bounced up and down with happy tears rolling down his face, but as soon as they landed, he wiped them away and started acting serious again.

Chitou's costume was a white dress that sort of puffed like Ichigo's at the bottom, only without the spikes, with a wide red wibbon around the waist. The poofy part sort of stopped it's puffiness once it reached her knees and seperated into two separate spikes, half red, half white, in the back that intertwined to her ankles, then stopped. And the red ribbon was really… The ties of her bow! Except it was much bigger!

"Ooh… Fanceh… BIG BOW!"

Keki's was a deep navy-ish blue dress like Mintos (Except darker o.0), except it stopped at her waist. So it was a shirt. Whoo. Her skirt was also blue, sort of like a pleated skirt- Silver fishnets covered her legs and arms.

"Coolnersh!"

Wataames was a silvery-blue dress that went to about her ankles. It curved up in the middle (Like an updside down 'V', but rounder)to show a white-ish chiffon, then went back down. It's sleeves were the same white chiffon, reaching her ankles in a sort of peasantish way, except cleaner cut. Princess dress:D

Kashi's costume was much like Ringo Aki's, minus the hair bow and arm things (Gloves?), except it was purple for the top part, and where the dress ends and there's that open space is a greena and purple pleated skirt thingiemabob. Ooh yeah, the spikes were longer and went down.

"…"

Aside from all of their costumes, they had ears and a tail- Red, pointed ears for Chitou with a bushy red tail, tall, light brown ears and a wirey black horse tall for Keki, white fox ears and a white bushy tail for Wataame, and red wolf ears with grey flecks and a bushy tail of the same color scheme for Kashi.

Chitoseame giggled and poked her ears.

"We can make them go away, right?" Kashi asked, fearing a 'No'.

"Yep!" Seijo exclaimed, "Come on, let's go!" they all scampered away- Except Keki, who stayed rooted to the ground.

"Keki-onee?" Chitou asked, skipping back, "What's wrong?" Keki made a weird choking sound and pointed to the sky. Sure enough, there was this blazing fast dot, becomig a circle, then a shape, then crash landing on a tree inches in front of the two. Wataame and Keki reversed and popped up right behind them.

"Kwak! What is it! Kwak!" Wataame whimpered, shrinking behind Keki. There was a lot of cheesy smoke and light effects… And then…

A SHADOW CAME OUT! But then the smoke cleared and it was just a guy- With really spiky, white hair, coal black eyes, and a really strange outfit that even **I**, who created it, cannot describe!

So let's take a moment to use our imagination.

…

There we go! Anyways- PROGRESSING ON!

The boy gritted his teeth.

"Drat," he grumbled, "You weren't supposed to find those!" Of course we're assuming he means that Chitou and friends weren't supposed to find the shineys. They weren't exactly sure, though, and kept silent (But tried to look strong and junk) He sighed and pulled a long sword out from pretty much no where, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh well," he shrugged, "I guess it'd be more fun to kill the meta humans and take the items for myself!" O.K. He was ebil.

"Not so fast!" Chitoseame shouted, "It's not going to be THAT easy!"

"Ha! Ahahaha!" Mr. Ebil Dude laughed in that way all evil people laugh, "You? A mere twelve year old girl against me- Hyouki, the strongest recruit in a whole ARMY of aliens? The COMMANDER? HA! I'd like to see you try!"

"You forgot one thing!" Wataame said, stopping her shrinkafication and drawing herself up to her full height (Not very tall), "There are FOUR of us, and ONE of you!"

"All the more INTERESTING!" bellowed Hyouki, now dubbed Super Evil Guy #1 by Chitoseame, swinging his sword. Seijo stepped back and started biting his thumb again- They weren't ready to fight yet! Were they? He searched around for his magic stuffs, just incase.

The girls just dodged the sword for now, wondering what to do. Keki was the first one to clear her head enough to let words come to her.

"Keki's Pouch!" she shouted, letting a blue drawstring bag fall into her hands, "Sprinkle shower!" (This is -close- to the original Keki's attack. See, I made a Keki before… I think I told you about this. But whatever. Just a random blip- The original Keki just carried around a pouch, and for an attack just screamed something about cupcakes and that was her attack o.0 But it had SOMETHING to do with sprinkles, I think! O. Keki was made to be like, Queen Of Baked Goods or something) Hard, exploderizing sprinkles rained down on Hyouki's sword- Half of it dissolved, and the Ebil Dude looked quite surprised.

"My turn!" Wataame called, "O.k… Let's see…" she took a moment to collect herself.

"Snow Charm!" her own charm, that had been innocently dangling on the part where her dress dipped up, floated into her hands, "Arctic Blizzard! GO!" A cold, visible (Yes visible) wind blew the sword out of Hyouki's hands and away into oblvion. Though surprsied, Hyouki managed to stay ebil.

"HA! You may have taken my main weapon…" he countered, "But I still have backup!" He pulled an axe out of NOWHERE again (What's with this guy?).

"Soon-to-be late Mew Children…" he announced, "This is my Ice Axe," Original name, yes? Kashi piped up.

"Vial!" she shouted. Her rings gem glowed, detatched, and turned itself updside down to reveal… A BOTTLE OF POSION! "Enject and extract!" a needle came out from the bottle and sort of squirted and extracted at the air- But it was doing more. Sort of draining some of Hyouki's life, if you will. Chitoseame had been trying very hard to concentrate, and had FINALLY made a break through.

"But it's not over yet, nyip!" she shouted, "Red Bow! get ready!" she watched with satisfaction as her bow detatched from it's ribbon and fell into her hands. She held it up and yelled her attack. Whoo!

"CARNIVAL OF RED!" And this big red beam of light shot out at Hyouki (She was very luckily facing him the right way) and struck him, causing him to crash against the wall of his ship thingie. His nose was already bleeding by then, and it just bled more with her attack. Euw. He jumped up, and, without saying anythning, got into his almost wrecked vehichle and eviled away.

X.x.X

Sword-chan- YAY! I did something I've NEVER DONE BEFORE!

Kishuu- What?

Sword-chan- Made a six page chapter!

Kishuu- o.0 That's sort of sad.

Sword-chan- ;; Ehm, well, yeah…

**HELP**. See… I used up all of my friends that actually like and care about Tokyo Mew Mew.

Friends- -nod and look down at scripts-

Sword-chan- And I'm not sure if any peoples that fanfictions I review and like would be okee with me using them. O.o So if you'd be interested… Leave it in your review - Thankye! -waddles away-

Penguin- YOU STOLE MY LINE! Wah…


End file.
